


No Promises

by LordLaurance



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Hurt Niall, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Song: No Promises (Shawn Mendes), niall is short, niall's in love, no promises, shawn is oblivious to niall's feelings, shawn is tall, the lads help niall, they all get really drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Shawn is a young soul, looking for a little fun and nothing more. Niall is a lost heart looking for a home.





	1. Niall, This Is Shawn

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any graphic sexual content but, there's some implication. You've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall meets Shawn at a party.

"Niall, this is Shawn," Nick said, taking a swig of his whiskey. Niall, one of the only sober people in there, nodded and reached to shake Shawn's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Niall greeted.

"You too, man." Shawn took Niall's hand.

Before they could even shake, they were swept into a drunken group hug with Grimmy. Their bodies were shoved together, faces almost bashing against each other. The heat on each of their bodies combined with the other. Shawn laughed, and Niall could feel it.

Nick released the two after almost a full minute and pat their shoulders. "Wow, you two are strong... How are you so sexy?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Niall, who laughed a little.

"Good genes, I guess." He replied.

"Good jeans indeed." Nick sighed, glancing at the boys' legs. He gave them each a fairly hard smack on the ass before wandering off to talk to a guy by the bar.  
Shawn rubbed his backside with one hand, Niall watching as their friend flung himself dramatically into a bar stool, demanding to pay for a guy's drink.

"He's kind of a ho when he's drunk," Ni stated bluntly as Nick paid for the beverage, immediately walking over to a group of men in the corner and beginning to horribly flirt with one of them.

That earned a chuckle of agreement from Shawn. "Yeah," he snickered. "James gets the same way."

"Corden!?" Niall spun around a look of disbelief on his face. "No way. He's, like, the least flirtatious person I know unless it's with Harry!"

Shawn nodded. "Why do you think he doesn't drink much? He stopped almost entirely when he got married so he didn't have to worry about having some kind of incident."

"Wow. Never woulda known." Niall said.

It was weird, Niall thought, that they had only just met in person and were talking like they'd known each other forever. Sure they'd talked on Twitter and they had each other's numbers but, never in person. He decided that knowing the same celebrities connected them in some way.

They both glanced over again to find Nick sloppily making out with the dude in front of his friends. They cringed at how out in the open the two were as they practically ate each other's faces. The rest of the party guests seemed oblivious to how wasted their host was so, Shawn decided it might not be too big a deal.

"I really liked that new song a yers." Niall said, trying to distract them both.

"In My Blood?" Shawn looked down at the Irishman in front of him.

"Yeah. It really was phenomenal. I loved how... from the heart it was."

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. That one's my favorite on the album." Shawn took a small sip of his beer, which Niall hadn't even noticed him holding until just now. He looked down at the Slow Hands singer and narrowed his eyes, seeing how he was staring at the beer. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"What?" Niall averted his eyes from Shawn's hand. "Oh, uh, no, I can't ask you to do that."

"Please, my treat." Shawn was already getting his wallet out.

"Really, you don't have to-"

"Hey. I'm supposed to be the polite one, you're supposed to be the drinker. What kind of men would we be if we disobeyed the unofficial laws of the universe?" The tall brunette walked over dropped a 20 onto the bar. "For him. Whatever he wants." He told the bartender before Niall could protest.

 

Soon enough, the two were sitting at a table by the bar, just the two of them, beers in hand, chatting about everything under the sun.

Niall was laughing at every word that came from Shawn’s mouth.

“Sherry,” Ni said, wiping some tears out of his eyes. “Imma beet tipshy, I guesh.”

His strong Irish accent melted together with his drunk slur and made Niall almost completely impossible to understand.

Shawn giggled. “S’alright. I had a little too much too.”

“Maybe we shoulda gon a leetle beet sloweer.” Niall ran a hand through his hair, dropping his head on the table. Shawn looked at his empty beer bottle and practically threw it onto the wooden table next to them.

“Whoops.” Shawn stared at the brown bottle as if he were about to cry.

Niall snickered. He slid out of his chair and walked to the opposite side of the table, grabbing Shawn’s shoulders. “Iss a’ight. Da bootle’ll be otay.” He began to massage his friend’s shoulders roughly.

Shawn grunted at the first grip on his neck, but quickly sunk back in his chair, leaning his head back against Niall’s stomach and staring at the ceiling.

Niall closed his eyes, a warm sensation spreading through his body when he felt Shawn’s soft hair rubbing against his thin dress shirt.  
It felt as if the entire world didn’t exist. Niall’s body was tingling and everything aside from Shawn was blurry. He didn’t know whether it was just the alcohol or if something else was stirring inside of him but, he had the sudden urge to kiss the man in front of him.

Shawn’s eyelids flickered open. “Ni? Whydu stahp?”

Niall looked at his hands. He hadn’t even noticed when he stopped massaging the taller boy. “Oh. Shorry.”

Shawn raised his eyebrow as he stared up at Niall.

“Wha?” The former blonde asked.

“You’re just really pretty,” Shawn stated, causing a deep blush to consume Niall’s face. Suddenly, he grabbed the Irish man’s hand and pulled himself out of the chair. He dragged the shorter man across the club and over to the front door.

“Where we goin’?” Niall furrowed his brows as Shawn opened the door.

“My place.”

“Huh?”

“I wanna spend da night wit you.”

“Huh?”

“Good lord, Niall...”

“Tell me!”

“I wanna fuckin’ sleep with you!”

Niall stopped for a moment. “Oh.” He said before taking Shawn’s hand again and following him out the door. If they had been coherent enough to think even just a little straighter, they would probably would have noticed how fast they were going. But seeing as they weren’t coherent, they had no problem blatantly talking about how much they currently wanted to spend the night together and definitely had no problem acting on it.

Shawn called an Uber, which arrived just minutes later when they were both tapping their feet and trying not to start making out right-then-and-there. They were in public and, despite their drunken haze, knew they didn’t want people filming or photographing them. They attempted to act as natural as possible.

As the car pulled up, Shawn opened the door, Niall stepping in first, followed by his tall friend.

 

They arrived at Shawn’s new London apartment about 20 minutes later. As soon as they were in the door, Niall shoved the 20-year-old man against the wall, locking lips with him.

Shawn grabbed onto Niall’s face, dragging him impossibly closer. Niall pushed his crotch into Shawn’s.

The taller man pushed Niall backward toward the stairs, slipping his hands up his shirt and tightly gripping his pecs.

Niall pulled away, grinning cheekily. “Looksh like Nick end Jeemes eren’t da onlay ones dat er hoes when dey’re drunk.”

“Shut up,” Shawn said, kissing him again.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Shawn wake up together.

Niall groaned as he rolled over in the comfiest mattress he had ever felt. This was not his bed.

_Shit. Where am I? Did I hook up with some girl from the party? Fuck. What am I gonna do? Who did I sleep with?_

The Irish man rolled over to look at the stranger next to him. Only it wasn’t a stranger. It wasn’t a stranger at all and he wasn’t sure whether that made him feel better or worse.

_Shawn!? Shawn Mendes!? I slept with Shawn Mendes!?_

He thought about his huge hangover right now. He thought about Shawn’s arm lazily draped over his waist. He thought about the pile of clothes in the corner of the room and the comforter that currently covered only his midsection. He thought about the disheveled hair on Shawn’s head and the beautiful body that Niall would never have thought about if it weren’t for this situation. He thought about the things he remembered from last night.

_I went to the party…_

_Grimmy was drunk…_

_Shawn told me about James when he’s drunk…_

_He bought me a drink…_

_Ugh…_

_I had a- a third(?) beer…_

_My hands were on his shoulders…_

_Ugh…_

_We were in an Uber…_

_He was kissing me…_

_I touched his chest…_

_Ugh…_

His body was tired and a strong pain shot through his head. He couldn’t think any longer but he remembered some details of the night after that.

He remembered that he had fun.

Shawn’s face looked so gorgeous. The curls upon his head were mussed up but it was adorable. His jaw was shaped like it was that of a statue. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, a small dent forming in his forehead. He looked like he was thinking about something interesting. His eyelids twitched as he thought. His eyelashes were long and shiny and protruded from his eyes in beautiful swoops. His nose and ears were just as average as anyone else’s but, they were perfect nonetheless. His lips were pink and plump. They were pursed ever-so-slightly. Niall had never noticed the small dimple in his chin before.

Niall gently ran one hand down the soft tan skin of Shawn’s neck and just past his shoulder.

“Morning, lover boy,” Shawn muttered as his eye opened slowly.

“Good morning, Shawnie,” Niall replied with a blush.

“My head hurts…” The taller man rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. “London is crazy, man.”

“Heh, you’re telling me.” Niall flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

There were about 5 minutes where the only sound in the room was Shawn and Niall’s breathing. Shawn slid his hand across the bed, gripping Niall’s left hand. “Last night…” he whispered.

Niall felt his heartbeat accelerate. He was just waiting for the ‘we shouldn’t have done that’ speech. He was used to it by now, with all the girls he had met at parties, cafés, pretty much every girl he met. They always said the same things:

 

"We were drunk"; When they had one drink.

"That was stupid"; When Niall thought they had something special.

"You’re cute but, I’m not ready for a commitment"; When the dates they had gone on felt so magical.

 

Niall braced himself for it.

“Last night was fun. At least, what I remember was.” Shawn smiled at his friend.

Before Niall could respond, his phone went off. He picked it up and read his text.

 

**Grimmy: Hey man. I don’t remember most of last night but, after Louis said the phrase ‘ass slap’, I figured I owed you an apology.**

**Grimmy: Can’t find Shawn’s number in my contacts. Can you tell him I said ‘sorry’?**

**Nialler: No problem, Nick. We all had a lot to drink. No hard feelings.**

 

Niall showed Shawn the messages. The Stitches singer snatched the phone, typing something quickly before handing it over to the Irishman.

 

**Nialler: Don’t worry about it. We’re friends. Besides, as Niall said, we drank a lot. In fact, he slept over on my couch so I didn’t have to worry about him driving home wasted. – Shawn <3**

**Grimmy: XD**

**Grimmy: Well, sry anyway. I’ll talk to you boys later?**

**Nialler: See ya soon. https://www.everydayhealth.com/columns/white-seeber-grogan-the-remedy-chicks/natural-hangover-remedies/**

**Grimmy: I’m officially quitting this conversation**

**Grimmy: Nvm. Good tips. Thank you.**

 

Niall laughed quietly.

“Sorry, Shawnie. What were you saying?” he asked.

“Nothing much. I just wanted you to know that I really loved spending last night with you. It was amazing.” Shawn told him, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

“Yeah,” Niall said. “But next time, we’ll have to not be drunk.”

Shawn laughed. “Yeah. Next time.”

Niall bit his lip, sensing the sarcasm in Shawn’s words. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” the other boy said. “I just… Niall, you know there isn’t going to be a next time, right?”

Niall froze. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Niall?” Shawn touched his face. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong.” Niall smiled lightly at him. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Shawn smiled, kissing him once more. Niall didn’t want this to end. If this was the last time he could ever have this moment with the man who was holding him, he wanted to make it count. He snuggled his face into his chest.


	3. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Shawn head back to the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos! It means a lot!
> 
> Enjoy!

"I can't believe we fucked." Shawn laughed quietly as he pulled on his boxers.

"Wow," Niall shook his head. "Ya coulda worded that less bluntly."

Shawn grinned. "You promised me that you weren't uncomfortable with this. I'm allowed to tease you a little now."

Niall rolled his eyes. He buttoned his shirt up and pulled on his black dress pants. He slid his belt on and quickly fixed his hair. "I don't usually have one night stands." He admitted quietly.

"I do it all the time. Camila Cabello, Hailey Baldwin, Fionn Whitehead, and that's only a few examples. And I made out with Ed Sheeran once." Shawn rubbed a few wrinkles out of his gray T-shirt.

"Are you bragging to me about how much of a slut you are?" Niall raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you start!" The taller boy pulled on his leather jacket over the shirt, reaching down to pull on his black skinny jeans. "Besides, you have no place to talk after last night."

Niall wasn't entirely sure why but, for a minute, he forgot the agreement. This would never happen again. Once they left this bedroom, they would never speak of it again. He forgot that he wouldn't wake up next to Shawn again and that this didn't mean anything. It just felt so... natural.

When the two finished getting dressed, Shawn located his car keys and opened the door for the older man.

"Thank you."

Shawn smiled.

When they arrived at the club, most things were in disarray. Tables and chairs were on the floor, empty bottles were scattered across the floor, there were multiple spills of unknown alcoholic substances, coats and jackets were flung about.

Shawn dodged a pile of broken glass on his way in, Niall close behind.

In one corner of the bar, Harry Styles and Nick Grimshaw were holding their heads and talking quietly as they inhaled glasses of water. Louis Tomlinson was a few barstools away, still passed out from his rough night. In the far right corner, opposite of Harry and Nick, Liam Payne and Justin Bieber were sharing a table, passed out and sprawled across each other. Selena Gomez was nearby on the floor, texting a friend for a ride home while Taylor Swift and Nick Jonas were on the dancefloor, hangovers going unnoticed as they slowdanced to whatever music played in their heads. Meanwhile, Adam Levine was sitting at a table with Kevin and Joe Jonas, holding up a sleeping Blake Shelton. In the table next to them, James Corden and Simon Cowel were mumbling incoherent things to each other. In the front corner, about ten feet to the left of Shawn and Niall, Drake and Josh Peck were laughing and talking about how Josh had a new Drake now.

Niall's eyes scanned the mess in front of them. His mouth stood slightly open, his eyes wide.

"I guess everyone got a bit wasted, huh?" Shawn said, maneuvering through the tipped over tables and chairs.

Niall watched as Shawn expertly found his way through the wreckage, his thin, yet fit, legs moving swiftly. A huge, child-like smile was plastered on his face and he laughed quietly as he jumped about. His dark locks bounced with every movement.

He was attractive, yes, but he had an almost innocent quality about him. How could this man be a one night stand guy?

What had he said?

_"I do it all the time. Camila Cabello, Hailey Baldwin, Fionn Whitehead, and that's only a few examples. And I made out with Ed Sheeran once."_

That was it. That's exactly what the younger man had said. Niall got a sick feeling in his stomach. He bit down on his lip. There was a pang of anger... or hatred...? He felt angry at these people for having Shawn before he could.

"Niall? You coming?" Shawn raised his eyebrow, walking backwards.

"What?" Niall's eyes shot up from Shawn's calves, landing on his brown eyes. "Yeah. Sorry."

Niall ran over, tripping over a few things and stumbling as he rushed through. Shawn, who had been perfect when he did it, chuckled quietly. He reached out, catching the Irish boy at the end of the path.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Guess me legs are still a bit shaky."

"Hehe. Don't worry. You'll find your sea legs soon."

Ni nodded, standing up straight and rubbing some wrinkles out of his shirt.

The two joined Harry and Nick, Niall lifting Louis and rolling him onto a different stool. "Hello, lads." Harry moaned, running a hand through his dark hair.

Their were dark circles under the young singer's eyes. He had probably been taking care of everyone, especially Louis, all night. They all knew Lou wasn't good with alcohol. He got crazy really quick and he definitely could not hold his liquor. 

"Hey," Shawn turned to Nick. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungover." The Radio 1 DJ groaned.

The boys laughed. They both took a seat next to him.

Shawn began to chat with Nick and Harry but, Niall couldn't focus on that right now. He had to figure this out. 

_What is this feeling? Why am I angry? What's wrong with me?_

Niall thought hard for a moment, unsure what could possibly be wrong. He just couldn't understand why he was so upset.

_"I do it all the time. Camila Cabello, Hailey Baldwin, Fionn Whitehead, and that's only a few examples. And I made out with Ed Sheeran once."_

_"I do it all the time. Camila Cabello, Hailey Baldwin, Fionn Whitehead, and that's only a few examples. And I made out with Ed Sheeran once."_

_"I do it all the time. Camila Cabello, Hailey Baldwin, Fionn Whitehead, and that's only a few examples. And I made out with Ed Sheeran once."_

_"I do it all the time. Camila Cabello, Hailey Baldwin, Fionn Whitehead, and that's only a few examples. And I made out with Ed Sheeran once."_

Those two sentences, that list of people, just kept playing back again and again. He couldn't stand it. It felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach. He needed to talk to someone.

Niall stood up suddenly and ran out the door.

"Niall!?" Harry and Shawn's voices called after him.

He didn't stop as he bounded faster down the street, taking a sharp turn into an alley and hiding himself behind a dumpster. He dug through his pockets until he found his phone.

 

**Nialler: Hey man. Can we talk?**


	4. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall meets with a good friend and comes to a harsh realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, mah doods! Long time no speak!

Niall buried his face in his hands, sighing loudly. The coffee shop was loud, the sounds of people talking and machines running and cars driving by filled the dimly lit building.

The young pop singer had found his way home, quickly showering and changing into fresh clothes before walking down to the closest cafe, where he chose a somewhat secluded corner booth and waited for his guest to arrive.

Now he was sitting across from his good friend David Walliams, Britain's Got Talent judge, author, and 2 year partner of Simon Cowell.

 

David sipped his latte slowly, as to not burn himself, before looking back up at Niall.

"Sing to me your queries." David muttered, smirking a little.

Niall chuckled quietly, though he felt almost offended by David's cheerful tone. He had to remind himself that the older man had no idea how serious the issue was.

"So, you know about Nick's party last night, right?"

"Yeah, of course. You think Simon just left without telling me where he was going?" David laughed and leaned back in his seat.

"Oh. Right, right," Niall gulped. "Well, uh... Shawn and I got pretty drunk."

"Mendes?"

"Yeah. We, uh, well, we had a one night stand, I guess."

David nearly choked on his own saliva. "WHAT!?"

"We went back to his place and, I guess things went downhill from there."

"I can't believe you had sex with Shawn Mendes."

Niall's eyes went wide. "SHH! Someone might hear you!" he said, looking back and forth to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Alright, alright. Sorry," David replied. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It was a one night stand, like I said. I get that. Shawn and I talked about it. But, I don't know..."

David wiped his mouth, looking at Niall as the Irishman sipped nervously at his coffee.

"Come on, Ni," he said. "You know you can tell me. I'm pretty much your father at this point." he laughed quietly.

Niall sniggered, smiling and nodding. "I just... I don't remember much of our night together but, what I do remember was... amazing..." he whispered.

David nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"I really like him. He's a great guy, ya know?"

"Yeah. He's really nice."

"But, like... there's something weird about it. I've never had a one night stand before and, there's something about him that I just wanna come back for." Niall explained. "I told him that I hadn't done this before and, he gave me this whole list of people he had been with. It made me feel really weird and... icky inside."

David smirked a little.

"What?" Niall furrowed his brows.

"You like him. Like, a lot." David stated matter-of-factly.

"What!?" Niall swallowed hard. 

"It's obvious, isn't it? You felt weird about him telling you about other people he's been with, you wanted it to be more than a one night stand." 

Niall thought for a moment, not entirely sure what to say to that. He let his mind wander to Shawn.

He imagined the thin but strong thighs and calves and the round hips. He thinks about the hard abs and the way they felt under his fingers. He thought about the strong pecs and large biceps, the slim forearms and long fingers. He thought about the way Shawn's palms and fingers felt running down his chest and pressed to his cheeks. He thought about Shawn's sharp jaw and broad smile, the small scar on his otherwise smooth skin. He pictured the shaped eyebrows and brown, almond-shaped eyes. He thought about the soft, dark, curly hair atop his head and the one lock that was almost always out of place.

Niall thought about the way Shawn laughed and they way he talked and sang. He thought about Shawn's politeness and kindness, his love for his fans and the way that he instantly connected with every person he met.

David quirked his eyebrow at Niall, who sighed quietly.

"Shit," Niall groaned. "Why are you always right?"

"Love, I've been pining after _Simon Cowell_ for years. I know what it looks like to love someone who doesn't seem interested." David said.

 

Now Niall had the answer. He loved Shawn. Or, at least, really liked him. He wasn't sure, as he didn't really know what love felt like. But either way, there was no escaping it.

He had feelings for Shawn.


End file.
